It is known to use drywall or other types of wallboard as building materials for walls in a building. At the outside junction of perpendicular walls, a corner bead is embedded in the drywall or other wallboard. The corner bead is a metal piece having two flanges extending at 90 degree angles. It is known to provide a corner bead magnetic bracket such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2012/0168582. The bracket has two lower portions extending at 90 degrees having magnets. The shelf extends over the two portions. The magnets magnetically attract to the corner bead to hold the bracket in place. However, many corners do not extend at true 90 degrees and may be slightly larger or slightly less than 90 degrees. It would be advantageous to have a support bracket that could be useful for a variety of objects and with corners that are not square.